spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scornic Harper
Scornic is a fan character in the series. He is a protagonist in Seasons 1 and 2. History/Background Information Scornic lived on the planet Neoxys, a distant planet far from Earth. Scornic lived with his brother Flaric. They're both orphans because a very close friend of Scornic's killed his family for unknown reasons. Later on, he met a crazy hedgehog named Danix and his family members. Scornic became rivals with Danix. They rivaled in almost everything. Danix was faster because of his shoes. After a race Scornic got frustrated and went to his secret place. Soon he met a figure (which is later revealed to be DX the Hedgehog) and tells him to go to a garden to eat a forbidden fruit (known as the Light-Light Fruit). Later he goes and eats the fruit and gains super light speed along with the ability to turn into light itself and change any part of his body. He won Danix at a race but kept his light speed secret. Later after playing digimon with Danix something went wrong and Scornic was transported to the digital world. He met Gabumon where he was a kind and gentle heart. But soon after a hostile take over Gabumon was killed. His last words were "Always keep the will of the fire" and then turned to data. Somehow Scornic's emotions took the data and he gained blue fire powers. Later on he applied to ninja school with Danix. He was taught fire and lighting style jutsus. He was also informed that his sharingan would help him in his missions. A week later he got a mission to investigate a forest.He then arrived at a cabin. There he met a mysterious person named Ray. Ray had a mean look in his eyes and the minute the two met they fought. A star warrior named Tony later appeared to break up the fight. They soon became a trio and made a team called Team Raging Fire. Later on, Scornic was captured by Mephiles. He experimented on him because he had 2 things: the Sharingan and the 2 Tailed Cat. Scornic learned that he inherited the Sharingan and the beast from his father before he passed away. He soon learned to control the beast. He can change into the beast's form at will as well as making fake chakra limbs. He also has the Mangekyo Sharigan from the moment Sachimaru killed his family. He will be an admiral because his father wanted him to pass down the job. Appearance Personality Scornic is care free, and regularly a random, while sarcastic, type of guy. Around Sachimaru, he goes into his Initial Jinchūriki Form, but without the chakra and going on all fours. He mostly makes fun of some people from time to time (mostly MasterBrawler). Some people get annoyed by him but think of him as a nice guy. Powers/Abilities Powers *Sharingan: Scornic got his Sharigan from his father by birth.The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them.They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements.As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counterattack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he witnesses. *Mangekyō Sharingan:Scornic had unlocked it after almost witnessing his family be murdered but has not used it until his usage of sharingan had improved. The Mangekyō Sharingan has the ability to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, although Scornic has not been able to acess this ability. The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user access to several powerful techniques, including the powerful fire technique Amaterasu, the use of Susanoo, the dimension-shifting technique Kamui and the almost unbreakable genjutsu Tsukuyomi. So far only Scornic has been able to use Amaterasu. Abilities * Weaknesses * Transformations * Sharingan, Light-Light, Fire and Lighting styles, Mangekyo Sharingan, Fast Healing (though not in same league as Danix's healing factor) due to the 2 Tailed Beast, Curse Mark, abilites from the chaos emeralds=Chaos Magic, Chaos Shield, Chaos Combo, Chaos Rush, Chaos Blast, and Chaos Star Slam. Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons Relationships Season 1 Season 2 Trivia * Scornic has the most design changes in season 1, having a total of 3 different looks. *Scornic is the only fan character to change on-screen with new looks. *One of his friends is somehow the 2 Tailed Beast within him (they seem to take a liking to each other). *Scornic hangs with Danix, even though he shoots him almost everyday, but Scornic doesn't mind since he is part light and could just avoid the bullets. *Scornic likes cartoons and anime. *Scornic never says anything about his family besides Flaric. *Scornic mostly hates MasterBrawler (in the annoying way) cause of his goofing off and stealing his sunglasses. *Scornic only has a 1 tailed form because he cannot get more tails due to the fact his limit is 2. *Scornic has several forms such as Scorphiles, 1 tailed Scornic, and Super Scornic, though Scorphiles is currently the only form that has shown in the series.